


A man's best friend (Vietnamese version)

by Kataly_Malfoy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Percival is an Animagus, Romance
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy
Summary: Lúc đầu chả có ai để ý đến con chó cả, đến Mary Lou Barebone, kẻ vốn chăm chăm vào những người hay những việc bất thường, cũng không. Bà ta gần như chỉ tập trung vào việc săn lùng phù thủy, nên có lẽ đó là lý do tại sao con chó thoát khỏi sự chú ý của bà ta – điều này thì không có gì để hắn phải phàn nàn cả.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Keshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Keshi/gifts).
  * A translation of [A man's best friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383648) by [Evil_Keshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Keshi/pseuds/Evil_Keshi). 



 

Lúc đầu chả có ai để ý đến con chó cả, đến Mary Lou Barebone, kẻ vốn chăm chăm vào những người hay những việc bất thường, cũng không. Bà ta gần như chỉ tập trung vào việc săn lùng phù thủy, nên có lẽ đó là lý do tại sao con chó thoát khỏi sự chú ý của bà ta – điều này thì không có gì để hắn phải phàn nàn cả.

Chó hoang ở New York chẳng phải hiếm. Rình rập quanh siêu thị để trộm thức ăn, đuổi theo lũ mèo hoặc chỉ đơn giản là nằm phơi thây dưới ánh mặt trời vào một ngày nắng, đám chó hoang đó là một phần của cuộc sống thường ngày. Con husky đen trắng kia cũng chẳng phải ngoại lệ gì sất.

Seraphina Picquery yêu cầu Percival theo dõi Hội Salem Đệ Nhị, để đảm bảo rằng họ không thực sự nguy hại gì, và khi hắn nhận thấy tự mình đến mấy buổi họp mặt của họ thì không được khôn ngoan cho lắm, ngài Tư lệnh An ninh Pháp thuật chọn được một…giải pháp trinh sát hơi khác người. Ít ai biết hình thái Hóa Thú của hắn, cũng chẳng phải hắn giữ bí mật gì đâu (sau tất cả thì, hắn có tên trong danh sách phù thủy hóa thú đã đăng ký hợp pháp của MACUSA, và những ai quan tâm đều có thể tìm thấy hắn ở đó) nhưng nó có lợi thế cho việc tự do hành động nhiều: trong trường hợp này, thì chẳng có No – Maj nào quởn trí đến mức nghĩ rằng một chú chó trông vô tội thực chất là một pháp sư đầy quyền năng cả.

 

 

Chú husky lon ton chạy qua những con đường của New York cho đến khi hắn bắt gặp một ngôi nhà nhỏ cũ kỹ, đầy những đứa trẻ tụ lại để lấy chút cháo từ Mary Lou Barebone và ba đứa con của bà ta. Tất cả bọn chúng, gầy gò và nhếch nhác bẩn thỉu, vì phải lăn lộn ngoài đường cả ngày và đầy vẻ biết ơn khi nhận bữa ăn nóng hổi mà Hội Salem Đệ Nhị cho. Chú chó tò mò hếch mũi đánh hơi trong không khí và Percival sẽ phải cau mày lại, nếu hắn đứng đây dưới dạng một người đàn ông: tất cả những đứa trẻ đó chẳng biết gì ngoài nỗi bôn ba khó nhọc của cuộc đời, nên không có gì đáng ngạc nhiên khi một bát cháo tầm thường, nhạt nhẽo lại làm chúng vui đến thế. Chúng có biết cái gì khác nữa đâu.

Rồi sau đó là mấy lời giảng đạo. Chú husky nằm dài ngoài cửa nhà thờ, khịt mũi một tiếng khi nghe mấy câu như phù thủy độc ác xấu xa sống giữa chúng ta, chúng sẽ đầu độc tâm hồn những ai chúng gặp phải, rồi cái gì mà phù thủy sẽ dẫn chúng ta đến sự diệt vong. Chú chó chả thèm cục cựa khi buổi thuyết pháp kết thúc và những đứa trẻ rời đi, giấy truyền đơn chất đống trong tay, lờ tịt đi con chó đang nằm ngoài cửa.

Khi chúng nó đi hết, chú husky mới lẻn vào trong. Ba đứa trẻ nhà Barebone đang bận dọn dẹp cái bàn chất đầy tô chén đựng cháo, hai cô bé thì thầm nói chuyện với nhau, trong khi đứa thứ ba, một cậu bé, lại tự làm việc của mình trong im lặng.

Percival nhìn chằm chằm cậu ta, hình như hơi lâu hơn bình thường một chút, và hắn nghiêng đầu tự hỏi. Có…có cái gì đó, bên trong đứa trẻ…Cái gì đó rất mạnh mẽ, một loại pháp thuật không nhận diện được, và con chó tiến thêm một bước thăm dò vào sâu trong nhà, thu hẹp khoảng cách với cậu bé để tìm đáp án cho câu hỏi của chính hắn.

Cậu bé xoay người lại khi nghe tiếng móng khẽ chạm sàn, chợt thấy chú husky làm cậu kinh ngạc đến mức cái chén tuột khỏi tay, rơi xuống sàn vỡ tan thành trăm mảnh.

“Credence!” Cô em út gắt lên, đôi mắt mở to nhìn anh mình đầy vẻ kinh hoảng.

“Modesty?” Mary Lou kêu lớn khi bà ta bước chân vào phòng, “Cái tiếng gì vậy hả?”

Cô bé liếc anh trai với ánh mắt bất lực, trong khi cô chị cứ cúi gằm mặt nhìn mũi chân, như thể chờ cơn bão qua đi và mong là đừng có gì tổn hại nhiều quá. Percival lập tức hiểu rõ tại sao.

“Là lỗi của con, thưa mẹ,” cậu bé – Credence – thốt ra dù không dám nhìn thẳng vào bà mẹ, “Con…cái chén bị trượt, con rất xin lỗi.”

“Thắt lưng của mày, Credence,” tất cả những gì Mary Lou trả lời chỉ có thế.

Cậu bé bật ra một tiếng khóc khiến máu Percival đông cứng như băng.

 

 

“Thế, Graves, anh nghĩ thế nào về Hội Salem Đệ Nhị?” Khi Picquery đặt chân xuống văn phòng Percival ở MACUSA, bà hỏi hắn.

“Tôi không thấy mối đe dọa nào từ họ cả, thưa bà.” Hắn nhún vai đáp, “Mary Lou Barebone nói cũng hay đấy, nhưng đó vẫn chỉ là nói suông thôi. Bà ta không có vũ khí nào chống lại được chúng ta và tôi không nghĩ bà ta phân biệt nổi sự khác biệt giữa một No – Maj và một phù thủy, ấy là nếu bà ta từng gặp phù thủy nhé. Sự đe dọa duy nhất bả đặt ra là cho chính những đứa con của bà ta mà thôi.”

Percival không định giải thích cho câu nói cuối cùng: Seraphina đã kết luận rằng cộng đồng của bà được yên ổn và ba đứa trẻ không – pháp thuật chẳng liên quan gì mấy đến bà. Dẫu vậy, Percival vẫn chẳng thể rũ bỏ được cái cảm giác khi hắn nhìn vào cậu bé… Credence rất mạnh, dù chắc cậu bé chẳng biết đâu, và vị Thần Sáng không nói được gì nhiều. Mọi thứ hắn biết là sức mạnh đó bị bao trùm bởi nỗi tuyệt vọng cùng cực, đen tối và cậu bé đó cần phải được bảo vệ.

Hai phút sau, vài Thần Sáng ngạc nhiên tự hỏi sao lại có con husky to bự chạy vội ra khỏi tổng hành dinh của MACUSA như thế.

 

 

Credence đang quỳ trong con ngõ tối tăm cạnh nhà khi Percival tìm thấy cậu, bịt lấy mấy vết cắt đang chảy máu trong lòng bàn tay.

“Là mày à?” Cậu bé thì thào, trước khi lấy bàn tay lành lặn còn lại xua hắn đi, “Đi đi !”

Chú chó không nhúc nhích, chỉ nhìn cậu chằm chằm với ánh mắt như đang xin lỗi, trước khi hắn bước lên, chậm rãi lại gần cậu bé, cố đừng làm cậu sợ. Credence nhìn hắn với vẻ hoang mang hiện rõ trên gương mặt, nhưng khóe môi khẽ cong lên khi Percival dừng chân bên cạnh cậu, tựa đầu lên gối Credence.

“Mày là chó nhà ai vậy, hửm?” Credence nhẹ nhàng hỏi, những ngón tay chỉ cách lớp lông trắng đen mềm mại vài milimet thôi, “Mày bị lạc ư?”

Chú chó khịt mũi, ngẩng đầu lên một chút để cảm nhận sự tiếp xúc nhẹ nhàng từ những ngón tay Credence trên đỉnh đầu. Cậu bé dường như cũng hiểu ý muốn của chú chó, vì ngay sau đó, ngón tay cậu đã luồn chải vào lớp lông mềm. Giờ thì, dù Percival không phải là mèo, nhưng hắn thề là vừa lúc nãy, hắn mới bật ra tiếng rên rừ rừ rất dễ chịu.

Đôi mắt đen láy của hắn phản chiếu nụ cười của Credence.

 

 

“Lại là mày à?” Credence lẩm bẩm vào chiều hôm sau, lúc cậu nhận ra chú husky cứ đi theo cậu khi Credence ra ngoài phát truyền đơn.

Chú chó sủa lên một tiếng vui vẻ, một nụ cười ngượng ngùng hiện trên khuôn mặt tái nhợt của Credence, như ánh mặt trời ló sau tầng mây. Trông cậu như thế cũng đáng yêu đấy chứ.

 

 

“Mày cần một cái tên,” Vài ngày sau, khi chú husky lại tới chơi với cậu vào một sáng nắng đẹp, Credence quyết định, “Tao đâu thể cứ gọi mày là _chó_ được.”

Câu trả lời của Percival đơn giản chỉ là dụi mình lên chân Credence. Cậu bé cười lên và Percival, dù trong hình dạng này, vẫn cảm thấy con tim như tan chảy.

(Ngày hôm sau, Credence tìm được một cái tên cho hắn. _Happy_.)

 

 

Credence đang khóc – Merlin, không, cậu đang nức nở, gập cong người và cuộn mình lại trong ngõ, siết lấy cổ tay áp chặt vào ngực. Bầm dập và đẫm máu.

“Ha…Happy.” Cậu bé giật nảy khi thấy chú chó đứng ở góc đường.

Percival chạy lại chỗ cậu, tự hỏi có nên dừng hành động giả vờ này lại, tiết lộ danh tính thực sự của hắn cho cậu rồi chữa lành cho Credence. Trông cậu rất đau đớn và rồi, cậu nở một nụ cười vụn vỡ khi chú chó dụi đầu lên trán cậu.

Mùi máu đặc quánh trong không khí khiến Percival lùi lại, quan sát cậu bé cẩn thận hơn. Cậu nhất định còn bị thương nặng hơn nữa, mùi máu quá nồng nếu chỉ từ vết thương trên cổ tay… Hắn vòng quanh Credence, lấy cái mũi mềm cụng cụng đẩy đẩy trên người cậu, đây rồi kia, để tìm thêm xem có vết thương khác, cho đến khi cậu bé bật ré lên khi cậu mất thăng bằng rồi ngã ra sau, lưng đập vào tường. Dưới cái áo khoác mỏng tang của cậu, cái áo trắng cậu mặc loang đầy vết máu tươi.

Percival biến về hình người trong nháy mắt.

“Ông là ai?” Credence rít lên, co rúm lại với vẻ kinh hoàng, cố tránh xa người đàn ông bất ngờ xuất hiện. “Ai…Cái gì…?”

“Bình tĩnh, Credence.” Percival nói nhẹ nhàng, cúi mình xuống ngang tầm với cậu bé, “Ta không ở đây để tổn thương cậu đâu. Tên ta là Percival Graves, nhưng đồng thời cũng là Happy. Ta là bạn cậu, Credence.”

Merlin, thật đau đớn khi thấy nhìn cậu, đứa bé từng ôm hạnh phúc ôm lấy Happy chẳng chút ngại ngùng, giờ run bần bật chỉ vì cái ý tưởng cậu ở gần hắn. Percival như thấy tim mình bị xé thành trăm mảnh, nhưng hắn phải tập trung vào cơn đau của Credence, nỗi bất hạnh khốn khổ của cậu và cả sự hoang hoải mệt nhoài. Hắn sẽ giải thích sau và hy vọng rằng cậu bé sẽ chịu nghe lời hắn nói.

“Ta có thể giúp cậu, Credence.” Hắn nói khẽ, nghiêng đầu sang bên như Happy vẫn làm, “Ta có thể chữa lành cho cậu, nếu cậu cho phép ta.”

Đôi mắt mở to kia nhìn lướt hắn từ trên xuống dưới, và Percival mỉm cười, cố để cậu hiểu được hắn đang nói thật. Chậm rãi, hắn chạm vào cổ tay đang bị thương kia.

“Không sao đâu, Credence. Ta không làm đau cậu. Ta hứa.”

Những ngón tay hắn lướt lên làn da bầm tím của cậu, làm cơn rùng mình tỏa khắp Credence vì cái chạm nhẹ như tơ. Rồi Percival che cổ tay cậu lại, áp lòng bàn tay mình lên, chữa lành những vết cắt bằng mọi khả năng của hắn. Credence kinh ngạc vô cùng.

“Ta có làm đau cậu không?” Vị Thần Sáng quan tâm hỏi han.

“K…Không.” Credence lắp bắp, nhìn Percival với đôi mắt mở to, vẻ không tin nổi, “Ngài…ngài là phù thủy ư?”

“Pháp sư, chính xác hơn là vậy,” Người đàn ông cười khẽ, “Chúng ta không phải người xấu đâu, Credence.”

 

 

Credence cần chút thời gian để hiểu làm sao mà một chú chó và một người đàn ông lại có thể là cùng một người, nhưng cuối cùng, sau vài bằng chứng rõ rành rành ra đó, cậu tin Percival. Bộ lông của chú chó làm cậu nhớ đến mái tóc của hắn, sẫm màu và bạc dần hai bên.

Mary Lou chắc sẽ lên cơn đột quỵ nếu bà ta biết chuyện này, nhưng cậu đã quyết định rồi, ngài pháp sư đây là người tốt, và cậu không muốn bỏ chạy khỏi hắn chút nào.

 

 

Có vài hôm, lúc Happy đến chơi với cậu, Credence sẽ vuốt ve hắn, rồi đỏ mặt sực nhớ ra dưới lớp lông dày xù này, là một người đàn ông cao ráo điển trai. Lại vài hôm khác, cậu ngượng ngùng hỏi Percival liệu hắn có đồng ý cho cậu thấy nhân dạng thực của hắn không  - vì dù cậu rất thích Happy, đôi khi Credence vẫn muốn có người để trò chuyện, một người chịu đáp lại lời cậu nói. Và đôi lần khác, cậu lại muốn thấy Happy, vì cậu cảm giác trái tim mình sẽ ngừng đập nếu ngài pháp sư cứ nhìn cậu như thể…như thể cậu là ánh mặt trời vậy đó.

Có những lần Credence đứng khóc trong ngõ tối, Percival sẽ tìm được cậu, chữa lành cho cậu. Đôi lần khác, chăm sóc cậu ổn thỏa rồi, hắn sẽ biến thành Happy, quấn mình quanh cậu để sưởi ấm Credence.

Một ngày nọ, Happy đem cho cậu cả một ổ bánh mì ngọt và Credence lập tức nghĩ là chú chó đã ăn cắp nó, nhưng rồi bối rối đỏ mặt và lí nhí xin lỗi khi Percival biến hình, nói với cậu rằng hắn có trả tiền cho ổ bánh và _cậu sẽ ăn chứ, Credence?_

Tuy vậy, chính Percival lại là người đỏ mặt khi lần đầu tiên hắn hôn cậu bé.

 

 

Một buổi tối lạnh lẽo nọ, khi Percival lại đến tìm cậu trong ngõ kia, Credence chợt nhận ra có gì đó khác lạ từ cách cư xử của ngài pháp sư. Cử chỉ của hắn không còn dịu dàng như trước, chúng máy móc khô khan hơn, dù không hề mang tính bạo lực. Và đâu đó có tia lửa xẹt qua trong mắt Percival, thứ mà trước đây chưa bao giờ có.

Credence biết rõ Percival. Đôi mắt hắn, bất cứ khi nào dừng lại trên hình bóng cậu, đều tràn đầy ấm áp, quan tâm và yêu thương, đôi khi có cả lo âu nữa. Nhưng luôn là yêu thương. Vậy mà đêm nay, chúng thật lạnh lùng, và bỗng nhiên Credence không muốn chúng nhìn vào cậu chút nào cả.

“Tôi…tôi nghĩ mình cần thấy Happy.” Cậu lắp bắp nói.

“Cậu đang nói gì thế, cậu bé của ta?” Percival hỏi lại với nụ cười mỉm dịu dàng – nhưng nó không hề thật lòng dù chỉ một chút.

Ngay lúc ấy, Credence chợt hiểu có gì đó rất tệ hại đã xảy ra. Người đang đứng trước cậu khoác gương mặt của người cậu yêu quý nhưng không phải Percival Graves.

 

 

Cậu nhớ Happy. Cậu nhớ tiếng sủa vui vẻ theo cậu khắp cùng New York, nhớ bộ lông đen trắng dày mượt sưởi ấm thịt da, nhớ cái mũi hồng chạm vào ngón tay lành lạnh ẩm ướt. Nhưng trên hết, cậu nhớ đôi tay Percival dịu dàng nựng mặt cậu, nhớ giọng Percival nói hắn yêu cậu nhiều, rằng cậu sẽ ổn thôi. Cậu nhớ người làm cậu thấy mình được sống, được che chở, được yêu thương.

Thiếu hắn, tất cả những gì trong cậu chỉ còn là bóng tối, gầm rú cuộn trào trong lòng cậu, như muốn đập vỡ từng đoạn xương lỏng lẻo, và thậm chí còn dễ gãy vụn hơn nữa chỉ để nhốt nó vào trong.

Credence không kiềm chế nó lại được nữa.

 

 

Những ánh sáng chớp nhá. Ba tiếng thét, một từ người đàn ông tóc đỏ rất tử tế với cậu, một từ người phụ nữ muốn giúp cậu, một từ Percival mà không phải Percival của cậu. Những ánh sáng chớp nhá, lại lần nữa, và rồi, đau buốt tận xương. Bóng tối bùng nổ.

Đau quá đau quá đau quá đau quá.

 

 

Credence chống chọi lại cơn buồn ngủ trong một góc khuất  ở thành phố nào đấy không biết tên. Cậu không ngủ được, cậu không dám ngủ, vì sợ bóng tối bên trong cậu sẽ quay lại nuốt chửng lấy mình. Nếu không phải bóng tối, vậy cũng là những người mặc đồng phục ở New York, họ và những tia chớp sáng lòa gây đau đớn, sẽ đến và bắt cậu đi.

Tiếng khịt mũi nhỏ xíu làm Credence giật bắn, sợ hãi nhìn quanh quất, chuẩn bị trốn đi. Rồi cậu nghe tiếng móng vuốt lách cách trên vỉa hè.

Một chú husky đen trắng, ốm hơn nhiều so với cậu nhớ, dừng lại vài bước trước mặt cậu, nghiêng đầu qua một bên, và Credence khuỵu sụp xuống, không đứng nổi nữa.

“H…Happy?” cậu thở hắt ra.

Tiếng sủa vang vọng đáp lại lời cậu. Khi chú chó chạy đến chỗ cậu bé, xoẹt một cái, đột nhiên một người đàn ông ôm chầm lấy cậu, ấp lấy mặt cậu bằng cả hai tay, hôn lên môi cậu, bọc cậu lại trong hơi ấm của hắn, nước mắt rơi dài trên má hắn khi thì thào hắn hối lỗi biết bao. Đến lúc Credence dám nhìn lên, sợ rằng đấy chỉ là giấc mơ, đôi mắt cậu khóa chặt lấy người đàn ông đang ôm siết lấy mình.

Sự cứu rỗi, nỗi quan tâm và ấm áp sáng ngời trong mắt Percival, nhưng rạng rỡ hơn tất cả…Tình yêu.

Credence bật khóc nức nở khi cậu lại rúc vào vòng tay mạnh mẽ cậu khao khát bấy lâu. Hắn tìm thấy cậu rồi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mình cảm thấy bản dịch này không được tốt cho lắm, nó cứ ngang ngang thế nào ấy huhu :"< Mình sẽ cố gắng trau chuốt hơn ở các bản dịch tới, các bạn giúp đỡ mình nha. Sorry Author and readers :"<  
> Và để nắm bắt được trọn vẹn fic, các bạn ghé qua đọc bản gốc nhen, ủng hộ bạn Au và bấm Kudo cho bạn í nhé :">


End file.
